channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Roblox Robot Wars Terms and Conditions
In order to apply to enter a Channel TST Robot Wars competition, users must read the Terms and Conditions provided and fill in the application form with neccessary details about their robot. For easier access, the terms and conditions will be posted here as well as on the Roblox forum thread Note Before Continuing Since TST Robot Wars is cancelled, these T&C no longer apply to any competitions. You may, however, reference these T&C and/or app form as guidelines for your own Robot Wars competition. T&C - First Extreme Wars Onwards The Tournament Channel TST is hosting a series of Robot Wars ''competitions on Roblox in sequential series, separated every so often by a spin-off ''Robot Wars Extreme ''involving a series of mini-competitions. The Second Roblox War, the upcoming series, will have room for 32+ robots, divided into heats of 8 robots. The heats will take on a simple head-to-head format, with the eventual winner going through to the Series Semis. The prize at the end of the Second Roblox War – for the robot who has won all battles up to the Grand Final – will be 10,000 tix* and a place in the ''Robot Wars Hall Of Fame, alongside previous and subsequent champions, such as Randomepicrobot, Worldwide Annoyance ''and ''Emeryville. *Because of the difficulty in awarding prize funds, there will be no prize fund for subsequent competitions unless specified. In charge of running the competitions are: Jonateer, the main producer, WTLNetwork, who is helping with entries and sorting out battles, and mosher100, who runs the Robot Wars group. These people will be the people to contact if you wish to enter any of the Robot Wars ''competitions, however posting on the group wall will probably get you the answers you want, albeit indirectly. Building, Entering and Competing With A Robot Building a robot is very simple as long as you have the right resources – in this case: a decent, working chassis and a handful of bricks. Of course, as with many competitions such as this, there are several rules and regulations when it comes to building your robot: - '''Weaponry must be limited to no breakjoints or projectiles'; this includes bombs, rockets and guns. Flamethrowers are no longer accepted as people refuse to follow guidelines involving their use. Flippers are allowed as long as they do not use any of the velocities or body objects – motors are the only available option. As of Robot Wars: League, all flippers must be controlled, through such means as Gui, click buttons or tool. Automatic flippers will be refused. These rules also apply to flywheels and spinning weapons that are CanCollide true, as these weapons may also cause issues with glitches. As long as they follow these regulations, any weapons will be accepted. ''' - '''Interchangeable weapons will be accepted. Robots can be entered with an array of different weapons, but all the available weapons must be declared when entering the competition and the robot must remain within the weight limit for every weapon. Also, robots cannot be modified once they have begun battling in the competition. - Detail parts on a robot cannot be CFramed. They can however be built using whichever build tools you wish – Build Mode or Roblox Studio – the latter is advised as this prevents the robot from being taken off-axis. Weapons that use CFraming may be accepted but the guidelines as to an acceptable CFrame weapon are too complicated to put on the T&C. - The robot must be built using a starter chassis, and must be in working order when entered. If we receive a broken robot as an entry, we will not take responsibility for its repair. We may, however, replace the master script if this is lost. On the other hand, we will not be expected to repair a robot if the problem is with the build. Building the robot is your own responsibility. - Robots must not be repaints or modifications of other user’s robots. We can easily spot a repainted robot simply because we know the Roblox-Robot Wars world inside out, and any attempts to enter a repaint will result in disqualification. This was attempted 6 times in the First Roblox War and therefore we are cracking down on it this time round. If you cannot build a robot yourself, you can enter a robot built by someone else as long as it was built for you. When entering a robot built by-request, you must provide the name of the user who built the robot, so we can credit them as part of the team and also confirm with them that they gave permission for the robot to be used. Failing to provide the correct builder’s name will result in the robot being disqualified. Using another robot's design to build your robot is not necessarily entering a stolen robot but upon attempting to enter a 'replicated' robot you will probably be refused entry. If your robot looks like it is a replication or a repaint, we may ask for you to provide proof that you built it. Failing to do so will result in disqualification as usual. - There is no dimension limit, but there is a weight limit. '''Even though Roblox has no accurate weight measurement, we can weigh the robot using a generic Roblox weight measurement – studdograms, or sgs. '''The weight limit for a robot as of Robot Wars: League is 300 sgs. You can weigh the robot yourself using the Robot Weighing Script in Free Models, but we will double-check the weight upon entry. As long as your robot measures less than 8x8, it should be below the weight limit, but robots can exceed these dimensions and still qualify. - Clusterbots are accepted. '''The Clusterbot still has to be under the weight limit and must be able to join up at the beginning of the game. Failing to enter a joined Clusterbot will mean that you must re-enter with a proper robot, or have to fight with only one half of the robot. - '''Walkerbots are accepted. Walkerbots are allowed up to 350 sgs for the weight limit, but the robot must run on its ‘legs’ or rollers. Claiming a robot as a walkerbot when it does not lie within the walkerbot regulations will result in the robot’s disqualification, unless it is below 260 sgs. - Robots must not be infected with a Free Model virus. There are plenty of anti-virus scripts in the Public Domain, and it is advised that these are used as a precaution to prevent getting viruses in the first place. Entering a robot with a virus will result in failure to qualify. Some Roblox users may not be able to build models due to reasons beyond their control, and since The First Roblox War we have considered this in the rules, but until now it has not been an official rule. Players who are unable to build models can enter a robot built by someone else, providing that both users (builder and driver) can provide Jonateer with written proof in the form of a short PM saying that the builder has given permission and that the player is willing to share his prize fund should he/she win the overall competition. A failure to provide confirmation from both users will result in a disqualification as technically this is just a stolen robot. To run your robot, you will need a team. The team can have any number of members, although it is advised that you should keep the number low since, if you become Grand Champion, your prize fund will be split between your team members. A benefit to having more team members is that if the driver is unable to make it to a battle, one of his teammates can quickly replace him. On the subject of drivers being unable to battle, we are trying to crack down on this, too. For the First Roblox War, we asked the roboteers to sort out their own battles, but failing to do so, we at ''Channel TST ''were left to do it ourselves, which resulted in a lot of ‘sub battles’. A ‘sub battle’ is when a robot’s driver fails to arrive for a match on several occasions and is forced to go out of the competition with a substitute driver. For the First Extreme onwards, we are putting in a rule that says if you are subbed for more than 4 battles, you will be banned from future competitions. Upon successfully entering your robot – a fully working robot within the weight limit – you will be contacted and told about any updates concerning you, such as your Heat and first round fixture. If you persistently ask for information that is either not yet obtainable or has been released publically, then you face disqualification for being impatient and failing to read vital information. Fixtures and heats are not calculated until all entries are filled. Proving Yourself New roboteers may be asked to pass a test before entering. This test has not yet been devised but will make sure that the roboteer is not a previously-banned roboteer and that they are worthy of competing. This test will replace what would have been qualifiers. Application Form This time around, entering the wars is different. Unlike previously, we are allowing the teams themselves to write the stats about their robot, via this application form that should be copy-pasted into a PM for Jonateer: Team Name: Team Members: (include ALL members of your team, including alt accounts in the event that a member's main account is terminated) Robot Name: Robot Weaponry: (List interchangable weaponry if required, using a / to seperate each weapon. Otherwise use commas.) Robot Strengths: (Please be sensible) Robot Weaknesses: (Please be sensible) Other Notes: Help and Tutorials to Building a Robot ﻿ Category:Robot Wars